


October 25, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A territorial creature ran from a scowling Reverend Amos Howell.





	October 25, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

A territorial creature ran from a scowling Reverend Amos Howell after the latter protected his daughter's grave by attacking any trespasser.

THE END


End file.
